All Hallowe's Eve Hoax
by Rezial
Summary: Fall has been taken, will All Hallowe's Eve turn out to be a hoax? A rag doll witch, skeleton twins, and a smartass vampire are all that stands between halloween and no halloween, they journey into the hottest part of Summer and coldest of Winter, to save
1. Default Chapter

Seasons Gather   
  
  
  
It all started when the Four Sisters met in the Enchanted Wood.  
  
Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter all met in contempt and love, just as all sisters do. All stood in a circle of trees staring at eachother, trying to figure out who was plotting the other's death and who would tolerate the other for the duration of her Season. Spring and Summer, both etherically beautiful, tolerated one another's existence only for their seperate Seasons.When one wanted to come too early (as it was with all Seasons), however, a storm ensued small or large depending on the other's mood. All four were here on this day, to talk about holidays for themselves. All were vain and they felt they needed a holiday to celebrate.  
  
"Well, why doesn't anyone speak?" Summer asked, her voice calling softly, as a bird does when it coos to it's mate.   
  
"Because you did it for us." Fall answered as crisp as leaves being stepped on.   
  
Summer glared at her sister, Fall glared right back into the other Season's deep blue eyes with her own amber ones. Spring tossed back her light pink hair and giggled.   
  
"Well, what holidays are you two choosing?" She asked, playing with a tulip in her basket.   
  
Winter rolled her white eyes at her younger siblings. Each had on an outfit representing their Seasons as was customary with all ethreal objects and people. She had a dress of pure white and silver, with white fur lining the collar, wrists, and bottom hem of her dress. A muffler was at her hands, encasing them in furry warmth, her platinum/silver hair, flowed well past her waist, ending at her lower thigh. A silver wolf looked at her, then at her sisters, keeping his opinion to himself in favor of lying down at his mistresses feet and panting, as all dogs do. Her counterpart, Summer, was blue-haired, tall, and gorgeous. She had on a revealing outfit, with a slit right down at the middle of her body, ending partway down her waist where two other slits from her hips met, the dress was long and very, very yellow. A scent of ocean breeze wafted through the forest, originating from her, she seemed not to notice or not to care. Flowers decorated her hair and outfit, giving her a delicate look. Winter knew better, Summer could be very violent when provoked.   
  
Winter's white gaze fell on Fall, who stared back at her with deep amber eyes. She was red-haired and thin, leaves of every color decorated her entire body forming a kind of dress. Cardinals, blue jays, various other birds nestled onto her shoulder, pumpkins were at her feet, Fall smiled.   
  
"See something you like sister?"   
  
Winter rolled her eyes and smiled back, looking at Spring though, her smile faded. Unlike the rest of them, Spring would be forever young and happy, for that was what Spring was about. She was kneeling, her soft green dress pooling at her feet, and stroking a bunny gently. Her eyes were of the softest blue and her hair the softest pink of a spring tulip.   
  
"So what holidays will we have?" Summer asked, flipping her hair back out of her eyes.   
  
"We already have the Summer and Winter soltices, and the Fall and Spring equinoxes," Fall said, her harsh (yet soft) voice hushing them all to silence, "but we need something else."   
  
"And what do you propose Fall?," Summer demanded, "something your 'witches' can celebrate? To finish your creepy rituals?"   
  
Fall growled. "You should talk, Summer, those same 'witches' also perform rituals during your months, which are way too many in my opinion, but not as often, power is not as high in your months as it is in mine."   
  
"Power, power, power," Summer said, waving her hand dismissing what her older sister said, "there's no such thing! At least not for humans!"   
  
A blast of light hit her square in the face.   
  
"AIIE!" She screamed, covering the burn with her left hand and blasting with her right. Spring clapped her hands like a little girl, pulled the little bunny onto her lap, smiling a little sadistically, she watched the show.   
  
Winter watched her two sisters as different colour blasts (amber/orange for Fall, and blue/yellow for Summer) hit eachother, some bouncing off and others hitting their mark. Winter looked down at her canine companion.   
  
"You know Wolf," she said, the animal looked up at her, curious, "we need a holiday of peace, a holiday for reconciliation, for warmth and sharing in the family."   
  
Wolf looked at his mistress as if she was crazy, how would her sisters ever accept THAT?  
  
"They'll just have to Wolf, they'll have to deal, my son will make sure of that." She said smiling, she had read the animal's mind and found him delightfully amusing, yet truthful. Painfully so.  
  
Now Wolf was confused.   
  
By now Fall and Summer were getting tireder and tireder by the minute. Their blasts were getting weaker and weaker.   
  
Fall's eyes twinkled, she had overheard the conversation between her eldest sister and her mangy mutt, well, if her sister wanted peace then she would have chaos with a bit of magick inbetween. Winter didn't like her sister's eyes shining like that, what was she planning?   
  
"All Hallowe's Eve is the one night of the year where Evil and the Dead wake up and the words 'trick or treat' are on everyone's lips! That night will be mine! People will be scared out of their wits on that night, the human race needs a good scare, they always are seeking it. Well one night of the year I shall give it to them.   
  
You will give them heaven sister, and I will give them hell!"   
  
She said this with such fervour that the other three looked at her in shocked silence,when she disappeared each one jumped. Spring continued her petting of the white bunny on her lap and looked up through her hair.   
  
"I think I'll wait for a little bit," she said with a pointed look at Winter, "and you'll know my holiday when it comes."   
  
With that she dissappeared.   
  
Winter smiled to herself and dissappeared as well, Summer flipped her hair back and with a huff, saying to the trees;   
  
"My three months will be a holiday, I think, the children need a break." She dissappeared with that idea.   
  
And the trees, watching the setting sun, and as all trees do, stayed silent, for trees do not talk. But that doesn't mean they aren't listening.   
  
  
  
Years after their little argument, the sisters finally had all sorts of holidays in their months. Winter, however, only had two, with the birth of her child one was called Christmas, and with the ending of her reign it was called New Years Eve. Spring, to keep on the good side of her sister, had one day celebrating the death and reincarnation of her sister's child, that day was called Easter. And another, to celebrate the lovers in the world, was called Valentines Day. Summer, however, had all her vanity fed, by having the most holidays out of the Four. Labour day, Memorial day, and July 4th were all under her wing. Fall, like her other two sisters, had only two; one was a custom between humans to give thanks, thus it was dubbed Thanksgiving, but the other, the other was her pride and joy; October 31st  
  
All Hallowes Eve.   
  
Halloween.   
  
Samhain.   
  
Hallowe'en.  
  
Now, each of the sisters had to have somewhere where their own kind could celebrate. Winter, had the North Pole where Santa and his little helpers worked constantly for 365 days of the year, but only appearing on December 24th to make ready for Santa's trip around the world. Spring, to keep on her older sister's good side, made Easter her biggest holiday,she created a huge Easter workshop where a big pink bunny would set to work making chocolate and eggs with faeries and elven children as his little helpers. And, like Christmas, would only appear one day out of the year to deliver the eggs around the world. Summer, however, didn't do anything by way of celebrations. She just laid back and watched the humans enjoy the hot weather and rain. Fall ,smiling to herself, created a house, just a house situated precariously in a tree. It seemed like that house would never hold up, but it did. It was situated in the middle of a suburbian neighborhood outside of Miami where everyone could look at it and form their own opinions about it. May thought it was creepy, others stayed away, but most looked on it with curiosity. But those who wore the pentacle and practiced what it stands for are the ones who went inside for one night of the year.   
  
For you see, with the moon growing larger and larger, their necklaces, bracelets, and rings would glow, giving them an insaitiable urge to see what was on the other side of the tree.   
  
Welcome to Miami   
  
A benido a Miami........................ 


	2. Fall Party

Fall Party   
  
  
  
Rebel rebel bitch bitch   
  
rebel rebel party party   
  
sex sex sex and don't forget the violence   
  
blah blah blah gotchya lovey doevey saying now stick your stupid sloagan and everybody sing along   
  
rebel rebel bitch bitch   
  
rebel rebel party party   
  
sex sex sex and don't forget the violence   
  
blah blah blah gotchya lovey doevey saying now stick your stupid slogan and everybody sing along   
  
Everything's been said before nothin left to say anymore it's all the same you can ask for it by name   
  
Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?   
  
this is the new shit......  
  
Miaka smiled as she moved her hips to the rhythm, finally the club opened up for teenagers. The alcoholic drinks were replaced with non-alcoholic counterparts in favour of the law. Suddenly she felt hands at her waist moving with her. She had taught him how to dance like this, and that made her grin even wider. She laid her head back and moved with him.   
  
"Well , seems like you've improved."   
  
He smiled and pushed into her, making her laugh.   
  
"Hello to you too Vash."   
  
Turtle looked at the two and shook his head, he downed his 50th margarita hoping they might have put a smidgen of alcohol in it to get him at least a little drunk, but of course, they didn't. Bastards, they would obey the law. Tweak came over in a sullen fury.   
  
So he had dumped Miaka, but that didn't mean she had to go and seduce his best friend! What the hell was the matter with her?! Of course, she had said it wasn't her fault, that she had done nothing, but the girl did do something, she just didn't know what it was yet, he didn't either but she didn't have to know that. The two had resorted to sarcastic commentary and pissing the other off. Turtle looked over at him.   
  
Music pounded in their ears, making them dance whether they wanted too or not, orange, brown, and black decorations were everywhere, leering pumpkins, black cats, skeletons, mummies, and every other monster you could imagine was posted on the wall. Green punch with a plastic surgeons gloves filled with ice and made to look like a claw, was just barely visible underneath all the fog from both the fog machine and the dried ice. The bouncers were reluctantly dressed up for the occasion, the teenagers, on the other hand, embraced the concept of a costumed dance and took it to the max.  
  
Scantily dressed Madonna's, Elvises with the hip movements so practiced they had it down to an art, stereotypical witches, the Matrix crew, clowns, Barbie, and anything else you could think of was present at the party.   
  
Miaka was dressed as a Celtic witch, Vash one of the Neos complete with coat and sunglasses, Tweak, being original, went as himself with a karate gi on, and Turtle was a vampire complete with cape and fangs.   
  
"Trying to get wasted?" Tweak asked.   
  
"Yeah, I was, but then my brain kicked in."   
  
Tweak laughed and toasted him with his own margarita.   
  
"They're playing a sadistic joke on us my friend, giving us what we want to see, but not what we want to drink." He tried not to look at Miaka when he said that.   
  
"Isn't that the story of our lives?" Turtle asked, toasting him back.   
  
They both drank and ignored the glows at their necks. Miaka and Vash also ignored theirs, intent on enjoying the night. They wouldn't be able to ignore it for much longer though, the moon was getting bigger by the night.   
  
On the other side of town, away from the nightclub, was Spacey. She didn't ignore the light at her thumb instead she set about preparing for her ritual.   
  
"And they call themselves witches, out partying when they should be answering to their glows. It's almost time for All Hallowe's Eve and all they can think to do is go out and get drunk?!"   
  
She set a dagger atop her altar, under the orange glow of the moon. Soon it would swell to be as large as a pumpkin. She kneeled infront of the altar then lit her candles, four black and four orange on either side, she would be performing a magickal gathering ritual this night, one in a series of four.   
  
She sat infront of the altar again, deciding on whether she should go to the party or not, but her better sense got the best of her and she stayed. She chanted in a whisper, her eyes never leaving the waxing moon.   
  
Back to School for one day of class   
  
Miaka met Spacey in the hall at a run.   
  
"Why didn't you come to the club last night? It was fun."   
  
Spacey looked at Miaka out of the corner of her eye and smirked.   
  
"Because while you, Turtle, Vash, and Tweak were all out having fun, I was busy performing my half of the ritual." She said this in a whisper for fear of having someone overhear.   
  
This was mostly a Christian school who's inhabitants didn't believe in the Pagan ways of Halloween but did dress up at night and go trick or treating. Always they had God in the back of their minds even when they were fucking eachothers brains out.   
  
Spacey glared at Miaka.   
  
"What?! It's my turn tonight, you gathered your magickal creatures together and now it's my turn to Call mine. Yeesh."   
  
They were walking to their homeroom classes, Miaka's was algebra and Spacey's was biology, both had classes next door to eachother so didn't bother to walk too fast.   
  
"Are you glowing yet?" Spacey asked.   
  
Miaka burst out laughing, throwing her head back, she laughed long and hard, resulting in stares and murmurs among groups. Spacey blushed and smacked her in the stomach causing Miaka to double over.   
  
"OW!"   
  
Spacey smiled and kept on walking.  
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"I don't know! I'll look tonight alright, just don't hit me again.Dammnit, that hurt."   
  
They separated just as the bell rang. Not to see eachother until later that afternoon. Vash and Tweak wouldn't speak to one another except at lunch where they would go at it and then when the bell rang, neither of them existed. Typical male. Turtle, on the other hand, was busy in college knowing few, and speaking to even less. All five were busy with one thing or another and wouldn't get together until later that night. The date was October 25th and the moon was waxing.   
  
Miaka donned her robes of black and raised her arms, it was her turn tonight and now she needed to perform.   
  
Her pentacle glowed and she smelled fall in the air, it was fresh and clean, a relief to the hot summer they had this year. Both a welcome and a joy. Lighting the eight candles Spacey had left and adding two of her own, she ignited incense and walked around in a circle, chanting as she did. When she was done, she kneeled infront of the altar, looking at the moon she lifted a sword and began to sing, it was stronger for her than chanting was for the rest of the group.   
  
She didn't notice the strings froming on her body, connecting parts of it together.   
  
The glow was getting stronger.   
  
Spring and Summer now are gone  
  
A scent of fall coming with the sun   
  
Leaves of every shape and size   
  
to step in this it wouldn't be wise   
  
hush now! and listen!   
  
there's monsters all around   
  
Halloween! Halloween!   
  
Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and say it thrice!   
  
Witches brew   
  
Coffins too   
  
Shadow in the moon   
  
Is he looking at you?   
  
Halloween! Halloween!   
  
Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and say it thrice!   
  
Pumpkins glow in the dead of night   
  
Can they be the only light?   
  
Calls of trick or treat   
  
Candy tasting so sweet   
  
In the Pumpkin Patch you will find   
  
Monsters of every shape and kind   
  
Take a chance and roll the dice   
  
Come visit us we're really quite nice   
  
Halloween! Halloween!   
  
Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and say it thrice!   
  
Halloween! Halloween!   
  
Beware of sister Winter's cold sting!   
  
Halloween! Halloween!   
  
Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and say it thrice!   
  
Whispers of Halloween  
  
Whispers of Halloween  
  
sssshhh.....a secrets being told.. 


	3. Fangtastic Dahling

Fangtastic Dah-ling!   
  
Turtle woke up to a very sore mouth, and a crazy thirst. Dammnit, it was happening again. He should have never dressed up as a vampire as a kid, it wasn't good for his health. Not good at all. He flexed his jaw and groaned, he could feel them, two tiny but insanely sharp fangs biting into his lower lip.  
  
He supposed his reflection was pale and drawn as usual. Why couldn't Vash have gotten the vampire? Goddess knew he acted like one. But, then again, Fall, he supposed, liked to play cruel jokes on him.   
  
"Curse you smiter!" He said, raising his fist to the empty air.   
  
He could have sworn he heard a laugh. He shook it off as just his imagination and got himself out of bed, he supposed it would be Vash's turn for the ritual and then his, then they could all go to Witch House, as they did every year. He smiled, although he scoffed at it, he enjoyed going to Witch House and the Pumpkin Patch, it was always fun, hell they had been doing it for over a hundred years already.   
  
He laughed, a hundred years and he still looked like he was eighteen, go figure.  
  
Vash finished his part of the ritual in a panted sigh. There was so much magick in the air and so many colours of different auras he didn't know if he could take this any longer. It felt as if the magick was sucking the life right out of him, well, Turtle would have to dispell it into the world when he worked his magick. He looked down at his bony fingers. Soon the white bone would come out of the skin, painlessly and effortlessly and he and Tweak would be the Bone Twins as everyone called them. He wondered if Miaka's transformation was complete. Spacey was probably her cat self by now, so it didn't really matter. He blew out all the candles in a silent reverence, watching as the flame, once bright and full of life, diminished in one single blow.   
  
Kind of like fall. He thought to himself as he blew the thirteenth candle out. He smiled. Yup, just like fall.   
  
He didn't know how right he really was.  
  
Winter's Chill   
  
Wherever she walked a cold chill followed. The boys were looking at her, some openely, others trying to look at her over their girlfriend's shoulders. She smiled, men were so fickle. She grinned sarcastically to herself and tossed her platinum hair over her shoulder. She was looking for someone and soon found her in the middle of a group of 'goth' teenagers. She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. What was Fall doing hanging out with these people.   
  
"Cool Jeanni. Let's do it this weekend." One of the men said with a wink and a smile. Winter shuddered, what was Jeanni going to do with him? Jeannie smiled and flipped her red/black hair out of her face. Winter nearly shrieked in horror. Fall, or Jeannie, was wearing a black mesh shirt covered with another black tube top, her hair was done up in some kind of bob with chopsticks topped with skulls holding it together. She had on what looked like a huge skirt to Winter but were actually pants with suspenders and too many zippers to count on them, Winter supposed the pockets in those things were big enough to hold a small dog in them. She was also wearing a necklace with skulls on them and a spiked dog collar. Winter was horrified.   
  
"Hey Jeanni," the same boy said, "that popular chick over there has been staring at you for the past five minutes."   
  
'Jeanni' looked at Winter and smiled, her black eyes going amber for an instant. Winter stared her down, letting her younger sibling feel her aura, Jeanni smiled and winked. A group of four passed Winter but stopped as one, a blond boy, stopped to talk with Jeanni's new boyfriend. Winter looked them over.   
  
One girl was wearing a long grey shirt she probably got from the men's section of Target, jeans and gym shoes. She was taller than the rest by scant inches and could get jealous very easy, though she tried to hide it, with blond tipped brown hair, blue eyes with gold suns circling the iris, she had on a Celtic thumb ring, she had on a necklace as well but Winter couldn't see it. The other girl with them was shorter and much more defensive than the first. She had poofy blond hair that seemed forever to be in a ponytail and blue/hazel eyes. She was much more decorated than the other with five rings decorating various fingers on both hands, she also had on a necklace but it was a Celtic triad, she was wearing jeans, a red and black shirt, and boots.   
  
The male standing beside the first girl was dark and mysterious. But easily manipulated by a pretty face and nice body, Winter thought with a smile, he was wonderfully built with muscles showing underneath his black shirt. He had black spiky hair and gorgeous brown eyes, he had on studded bracelets and a necklace that Winter could have sworn was giving off a light glow. Both him and the first girl were talking quietly. Winter was instantaneously jealous. Now the last boy in the group was lighter than his counterpart but more goth. He had on a spiked collar and another necklace tucked under his shirt. Well, one of them, he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a orange jersey over it, he had spiked and studded bracelets on, he was wearing jeans as well with black boots on. He was muscled as well, but seemed more relaxed than the other, although he could be swayed by a pretty face he seemed more solid than the other.   
  
"Hey Vash, hurry your skinny ass up we need to go meet Turtle!" The first girl said.   
  
He held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute.   
  
"There he goes again." She muttered.   
  
"He'll come in a minute Miaka." The boy said.   
  
"Yeah I know. What time is it Spacey?" She asked.   
  
Spacey looked at her watch.   
  
"Fifteen to three."   
  
The other boy sighed.   
  
"Chill Tweak." Miaka muttered.   
  
Finally Vash finished talking to the group and rejoined his old one the four walked away chatting methodically. Winter watched as her younger sister walked over to her. Fall grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her sister full on the mouth. Winter kissed her back, glad to have her younger sister's warm embrace in her arms again. Fall licked her sister on the ear, making Winter shudder and moan.   
  
"Come to see my holiday sister?"   
  
Winter smiled and pressed her sister into her.   
  
"Later, but for now, let's make or own."   
  
Fall laughed and the two vanished. 


	4. Final Ritual

Final ritual?   
  
Turtle sighed, he could feel all the magick in the air. It was nearly suffocating. Miaka, Vash, and Spacey were all there, standing around him in a half star, waiting for the fourth to join them so they could dissappate the magick into the world and allow All Hallowe's Eve to begin. It was October 27th and the moon was waxing. Ir was as thick as a thumbnail, and glowing brightly. Vash looked at him, waiting, he was wearing a red robe tied with a black cord. Miaka had on a light yellow robe, tied with a black cord, Spacey had on a dark brown robe which was also tied with a black cord, Turtle had on an aquamarine robe, and as all the rest, it was tied with a black cord. Fire, Air, Earth, and Water were all present now all they were missing was Spirit.  
  
"Where the hell is he?!" Miaka demanded, getting restless " All this magick is suffocating me."   
  
"You're not the only one," Spacey pointed out, " the rest of us can feel it too."   
  
Vash and Turtle nodded. Turtle wanted a drink, badly.   
  
"Hey guys!" Tweak said, barging through the treehouse door. All five always used Spacey's old treehouse to do their magickal rites. Tweak was in an all black robe tied together with a white cord. Spirit had arrived.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Miaka demanded.   
  
He ignored her. Panting he said;   
  
"You guys gotta see what's going on at Witch House." He said inbetween pants.   
  
They looked at him like he was an idiot.   
  
"Follow me."   
  
They walked with him out into the streets in their normal clothes. What could possibly be up with Witch House, the doors weren't even supposed to be open until the 30th at 12:00 midnight. Today was the 27th and they had a final rite they needed to perform. The group followed Tweak down the darkened streets until they saw Witch House. It was a lopsided house seemingly built around the tree, it gave no indication to what it lead to it just sat there, watching the suburbians go about their daily routines. It's windows gaped at them like eyes, always watching but not seeing anything. But the lights were on. The group looked at eachother in stunned silence, until Miaka began to climb the tree.   
  
"Miaka what the hell are you doing?!" Spacey demanded.   
  
"Trying to see what the hell is going on, now if you just want to sit there go ahead but I'm gonna find out." She called down as she climbed the thick trunk. Spacey, after sighing, was right behind her, as was Turtle, Vash and Tweak. All three of the boys were grumbling as they pulled themselves into the house.   
  
Cobwebs, skulls, and a huge couldron decorated the small room. A table was right in the middle with a single candle lit. The five gathered around the small candle wondering how something so puny could give off so much light as too fill an entire house.   
  
"Well, we know what to do." Turtle said.   
  
Vash leaned down and blew out the candle. The entire house went completely black, it wasn't a normal black however, this black seemed to stick to you. Little fingers of air brushed against Miaka's skin, making her jump and whimper. Spacey shook her head trying to stop her own trembling. A small light came from the other side of the room. Someone pushed Tweak foreward.   
  
"Well go on Spirit boy." She said.   
  
He grunted and walked towards the light, then, suddenly all five were pulled through and deposited right in the middle of a cemetary.   
  
"Who's dead, sound off." Miaka said.   
  
Mixed groans came from various members of the Coven.   
  
Tweak sat up and looked around.   
  
"We're in the Pumpkin Patch cemetary." He said, looking at all the pumpkins, some carved into jack-o-lanterns and others left in their natural state, surrounding the various graves and tombstones. He thought he saw and shook his head to clear his vision. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped a foot in the air before looking down.   
  
"Would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?!" Spacey yelled from the bottom of the group.   
  
All four got off of her really quick. Looking around, Turtle spotted something that might be useful. A staircase outside of a gate.   
  
"Over there, hurry before this damned fog gets too thick to see through."   
  
They followed him and all helped to push the heavy metal doors open. The hinges creaked, sending a loud moaning through the silent cemetary. Vash was half expecting the wind to answer them. They finally got the gate opened so they could slip through without too much trouble or bodily injury. . Which was a releif. They walked carefully down the rotting wood stairs, picking their way through the bones, chains, baby pumpkins, dead rodents, and anything else that just happened to be lying on the steps at that timeFilmy ghosts swept in and out of the trees, trying to knock them off balance but forgetting that the soft flesh of humans could easily pass through their own. This only fueled their anger at the intruding humans and caused them to increase their efforts with similar, futile effects.   
  
Finally they had reached the bottom of the stairs and another gate.   
  
"Dammnit, since when did the Pumpkin Patch get remodeled?" Tweak demanded.   
  
No one said anything though both Spacey and Miaka had sarcastic comments ready, they decided not to use them in this instance, instead favoring to save them for later when they would prove most effective. Sighing, the group went to work to push this gate open. It didn't take much effort this time. The huge gate squeaked open with what sounded like a cat's howl. Loud music bombarded their ears. Miaka was instantly out on the dance floor dancing away and not caring who noticed or who was laughing at her. Tweak had already found a dark corner to stay in for the remainder of the night, Turtle was headed off to the punch table to see if anyone had spiked it. Probably not. Vash was left looking at Miaka next to Tweak, while Spacey was curled up next to Tweak on his left side. She had already transformed into her cat form but it would take a bit longer for the rest to transform.   
  
Tweak was mentally refining his scowl when he saw Spacey look at him with one of those cat-looks. No wonder he had never liked cats, they seemed to stare right into your soul, acting as judge, jury, and executioner. Deciding whether you were worthy of their presence or not.   
  
"What are you staring at?" He demanded.   
  
Spacey licked a paw, you're idiocy, she thought to herself, it's showing again.   
  
Vash looked up, and smirked at the decorations. Pumpkins, bats, and cats were strung up as plastic little lights sending bright glows onto the confetti covered ground. Black trees groaned in the wind and ghosts laughed, sending chills up everyone's spines. The music did nothing to soothe them, but helped them to forget. Vash's eyes narrowed, wait.   
  
"That can't be right." He muttered to himself.   
  
Tweak looked over, an eybrow raised. "What?" He asked.   
  
Vash held up a finger and squinted into the bright glow of the lights.   
  
"They're not monsters." He finally stated.   
  
"What?" Tweak asked again.   
  
"They're not monsters."   
  
"Whaddyou mean they're not monsters?" Now Tweak was becoming repetative.   
  
Vash sighed, and using one of Miaka's favorite sayings, looked at Tweak and said "Let me put this into small words for you, they are not monsters."   
  
"Yeah I got that but what do you mean?"   
  
Vash smacked his other half on the back of the head.   
  
"Look at the people numbnuts, just take one good look at the monsters you think you see and then squint real hard like."   
  
Tweak did as he was told, feeling more and more like a dog when he did. Looking into the writhing group of would be monsters, he squinted and looked harder. They were masks! These were real people in the Pumpkin Patch! But no real people could ever come into the Patch, hell, none of them knew about it. And they wondered how urban legends got started. A laugh came from overhead and then all the people, decorations, music, and food was gone and the group was left standing in a black void with three women facing them. Miaka was still dancing, Tweak rectified that situation by sticking his foot out and tripping her, causing her to fall flat on her face.   
  
"OW!" She yelled, trying to get up but failing when she felt Tweak's foot on her back.   
  
Turtle looked down at the nonexistant punch-filled cup in his hand.   
  
"Damn." Was all he said.   
  
"Ahem." Winter coughed, trying to get the group's attention. Three of them looked up while Miaka was busy studying the blackness and it's many delicate patterns and intricacies. Winter ignored her and instead focused on the other, more attentative, group members.   
  
"Fall is gone."   
  
That got Miaka's attention. Or at least, what she could show of it. Spring giggled.   
  
"Our sister was getting too much love for this holiday and we've decided to take it over by taking her out of the picture, but the problem is..."   
  
"Winter, the oldest, wants it for herself." Summer said, looking at Tweak and licking her lower lip. "But we want it too, so....skeleton twins, rag doll witch, vampire, and your little kitty cat are all going to help us."   
  
All four found themselves as, well, themselves. Both Tweak and Glitch found themselves in tuxedos covering nothing but white bone, Miaka looking down, found stitches on her body and a witches ragged outfit on complete with oversized hat and black striped orange body suit on, and Turtle (not surprisingly) found himself with a jack-o-lantern mask off to one side on, a black suit and cape.   
  
"So what do you want from us?" Turtle asked.   
  
"To kill Fall, your beloved Season." Spring said lightly.   
  
All four stared at the three Seasons in silent horror, they couldn't kill their Season, they had too much fun during the season.   
  
"Then," Winter said, holding up a finger, "you must kill each of us until only one is left."   
  
"Why's that?" Vash asked, something told him, these Seasons were either A) too bored to think of anything else to do in their spare time, B) way too jealous of one another, C) all nut cases. He would have to go with C.   
  
"So the last remaining Season doesn't have any competition." Summer answered.   
  
"You have until October 31st, if you don't meet our demands by then, your Halloween will be a big joke this year. A big, deadly joke."   
  
All four were deposited ontop of one another back in the Pumpkin Patch and in ther human forms. Spacey was ontop of the dog pile licking a paw and purring softly.   
  
"Why was that Summer woman hitting on me?" Tweak demanded from underneath Turtle (who was underneath Spacey).   
  
"I don't know, maybe she wants you to be her tanning partner." Miaka said " Now will you all GET THE HELL OFFA ME?!" 


	5. Over the river styx

Over the river styx and through the candy cane...to santa's workshop we go!  
  
"So what do we do now?" Miaka asked, stroking Spacey and watching as the stitches on her body began to stitch parts of them together.   
  
"Well, what do you think we do rag doll?" Tweak asked sarcastically.   
  
"Hey fuck you skeleton boy, number one I didn't ask to be a rag doll and number two you call me that again and I'll take you apart bone by fucking bone and feed you to the dogs." Miaka snapped.   
  
"Where are you going to get the dogs?" He demanded, a grin on his face.   
  
"Okay, how bout this? I take you apart bone by bone and make you watch me break each and every one of them?" She was being serious.   
  
"You couldn't if you wanted to."   
  
"Try me Tweak. Just try me, I've had it up to here with your lover's lament bullshit, I got over you and now it's your turn to leave me the fuck alone, you don't I'll go get my dog, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear your screams, and you can't tell me it won't hurt." With that said, she dropped Spacey and walked off to watch the rest of her transformation.   
  
"Smooth move asshole." Vash said glaring at Tweak. He shrugged and looked at the half-moon.   
  
Turtle looked at Tweak and then at Vash and shook his head, all the time he had known Miaka he had never known her to blow up like that, she could cry yes and she would, mostly to him and Vash, but blow up at someone he had never seen. He had heard her talk about it, but talk was cheap. He had known Spacey and Miaka for two hundred years, he had heard bits and pieces of how they had come to be what they were, but he thought he might have it right.   
  
Three hundred years ago, both Miaka and Spacey were in a school for witches. They were both Druid practicioners and went into seclusion in order to finish their training. Both had graduated and were set free into the world, young, niave, and stupid enough to talk to a strange woman in leaves. Fall had been keeping an eye on them for quite some time and offered them more training in some of the higher magicks. Both girls, eager to learn more and to become more powerful, readily agreed. Well, before they could follow the woman, both girls found themselves writhing and crying out on the ground going into their transformations. Spacey's was quick and painful, black hair sprouting from her body, her eyes slithered, grew wider, and slitted, becoming cats eyes. A tail formed and she was thrust down on all fours. She was a cat. Miaka's, on the other hand, was more painful though not much happened. She found herself on the ground with her legs, wrists, head (at the neck) seperated from her body. Screaming, she watched as thick long black cords sprouted from each of the joints and join back with one another, to ultimately join with the main torso. She felt her skin, it was cloth! She was a rag doll!! A living breathing rag doll!   
  
"Now my children," Fall crooned to the shivering Miaka and Spacey, "you will be my protectors, Witch House will be under your command until I find three more." Then she had told them of the ritual that would both call the Dead and make their transformations easier, saying that a pentacle would help as well, thus creating the first two members of the Witch House Coven. They had been transformed back into their human forms but were scarred on their palms, marking them as Fall's with a leaf. Both had wrapped their arms around eachother in a hug and sank to the floor and cried, both from the pain and what they had gotten themselves into. Spacey never cried.   
  
One hundred years later, it was Turtle's turn. He had been trick or treating at his last Halloween to be a kid, he was eighteen and figured, why the hell not, he was only a kid once and wanted to scare the shit outta 'em. It worked for a little while, but in return he got the shit scared out of him, and it wasn't by a kid. Fall just appeared out of nowhere scaring the usually calm Turtle. Then, before he knew it, he was on the ground dying.   
  
Literally dying.   
  
Through all his screams, he could feel the blood being drawn out of him and then being put back in, mixed with something sweeter more heavenly. Fangs appeared in his mouth, spearing his lower lip.   
  
"Wha-what did you do to me?" He demanded, panting.   
  
She ignored him, and instead answered; "There are two waiting for you at Witch House, go there."   
  
For some reason, he knew where the thing called the Witch House was. He didn't know why, he just did. Going there, he met a rag doll dressed as a witch, stroking a black cat who was staring at him with big green eyes.   
  
They welcomed him with a nod, and their friendship began.   
  
One hundred years after that, they met the Skeleton Twins. Both were sparring Halloween night. Why weren't they trick or treating? Fall wondered watching them, she smiled and licked her lips at both their forms. They were like flashes of light, blinking then going out. She smiled to herself, well, they would always and forever glow from now on, and their forms would be perfectly preserved. Tweak stopped in mid kick just as Glitch stopped in mid block. Both watched as their skin peeled back followed by their muscles and tendons until all that was left was the bone. They screamed. Fall, laughing, whispered in their ears.   
  
"Witch House my final two."   
  
They had gone like two drunkards to beer. Meeting their long time friends was no surprise to them whatsoever.   
  
Spacey was mewling loudly, didn't these people have ears? Couldn't they hear her? 


End file.
